10 Maja 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5436 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5436); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5437 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5437); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 Rozalka Olaboga - Odc. 1 Witaj Rozalko; serial przygodowy TVP 08:55 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i strach na wróble, odc. 21 (Rupert and the Scarecrow); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 09:05 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 77; program dla dzieci 09:40 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak?; magazyn 09:55 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Lasagne - palce lizać; program dla dzieci 10:20 Małgosia i buciki - Śpiewający łoś odc. 28 (Franny's Feet / A little moose music); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 10:50 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Siódme niebo, ser. XI - Gorące wyznania, odc. 20 (Nothing Says Loving Like Something in the Oven); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 13:35 Plebania - odc. 1700; telenowela TVP 14:05 Klan - odc. 2088 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 14:35 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Düsseldorf 2011 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2205; teleturniej muzyczny 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5438 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5438); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5439 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5439); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:40 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1701; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 2089 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2206; teleturniej muzyczny 19:10 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Ruszaj dalej Maldwyn, odc. 36 (odc. 10, seria II) (Move along Maldwyn); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Kabaretowa liga TVP; koncert 21:00 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Düsseldorf 2011 - 1. półfinał 23:10 Okiem mordercy (Second Sight) 84'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2007) 00:50 Kino nocnych marków - Amok 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1998) 02:40 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 03:15 Notacje - Gen. Stefan Bałuk. Legalizowałem,, akowców"; cykl dokumentalny 03:30 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 MASH - odc. 225 (MASH (s. X, ep. G03 Communication Breakdown)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1981) 06:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 19; serial TVP 07:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc.171 - Rodzinne fatum; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:03, 10:18 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Andżelika Piechowiak 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Familiada - odc. 1820; teleturniej 12:20 Tak to leciało! - (95) specjalny; teleturniej 13:25 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata - Azja Wschodnia i Pacyfik (World's deadliest animals. Asia Pacific) 50'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 587 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 833; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama Świat 16:15 Gorący temat 16:20 Pogoda 16:30 Czas honoru - odc. 23 "Niemiecka ruletka" s. II - txt str.777; serial TVP 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 6/66; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:45 October road - odc. 8/19 (October Road, ep. 8); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 19:40 Sąsiedzi - odc. 47 (245) Garderoba z przeszłością; serial komediowy TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 588 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 834; serial TVP 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 574 21:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:55 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Tiger Woods - wzlot i upadek (Tiger Woods: The rise and fall) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 24:00 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Z odzysku 103'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005) 01:55 Siedlisko - odc. 1/9; serial TVP 02:55 Operacja Kondor (Armour of God II: Operation Condor) 107'; film fabularny kraj prod.Hongkong (1991) 04:50 Wyznania - ... Kucharze (... Chef) 21'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 05:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:13 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:13 Ród Kennedych: szmaragdowa dynastia Ameryki cz. I (Kennedys - Americas Emerald Kings, The); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:12 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:56 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:14 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:18 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:22 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9 02:36 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:15 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:27 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:54 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 04:01 Newsroom - odc. 29; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Janka - odc.11 - Oświadczyny (Janka); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Co nam w duszy gra - Nie ma jak kino! cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Smaki polskie - Golonka i puree z grochu; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 360; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (89) Kabokle; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 818; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1689; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 167* Modlitwa; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Egzamin z życia odc.68; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 14:40 FRYDERYK - Nagrody Fryderyk 2011 - relacja z Gali wręczenia nagród; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Düsseldorf 2011 /1/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Program rozrywkowy prezentujący teledyski piosenek, kóre zakwalifikowały się do I Półfinałowego koncertu Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji - Dusseldorf 2011. 15:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (114); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Szansa na Sukces - Steczkowska & Maleńczuk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1689; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Dzika Polska - Pogadać z sóweczką; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio wychowawca; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Londyńczycy II - odc. 15/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Düsseldorf 2011 - 1. półfinał; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 23:10 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Ekstradycja III - odc. 9/10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1689; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio wychowawca; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Blondynka - odc. 7/13* - Pożegnanie snów; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 360; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Zagadkowa blondynka - (11); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Wilnoteka; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 35 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '98. - Pamiętajcie o ogrodach - koncert jubileuszowy cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (1573) 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:15 TV market 07:30 Przygody Animków (29) 08:00 Pies Huckleberry (28) 08:10 Pies Huckleberry (29) 08:20 Pies Huckleberry (30) 08:30 Scooby Doo (13) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (325) 10:00 Daleko od noszy (50) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich (296) 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (297) 11:30 Linia życia (46) 12:00 Dom nie do poznania (173) 13:00 Ostry dyżur (3) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1306) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (51) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (298) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (170) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1307) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Linia życia (47) 20:00 Romeo musi umrzeć 22:30 Konfrontacja Sztuk Walki 16 news (4) 22:35 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (24) 23:35 Morderstwo w bazie Presidio 01:15 Zagadkowa Noc (574) 02:15 Zza kamery... (40) 02:30 Tajemnice losu (682) TVN 04:55 Uwaga! 05:15 Granie na śniadanie 06:00 Mango - Telezakupy 08:00 Prosto w serce (89) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1442) 11:35 Brzydula (9) 12:05 Brzydula (10) 12:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Kara Polska 2011 14:20 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2011 14:55 Detektyw Monk (6) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku - Niepełnosprawne nastolatki 16:55 Sąd rodzinny 17:55 Prosto w serce (90) 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1443) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Było tak samo 21:30 Dr House (13) 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki (26) 23:30 Goście (11) 00:30 Superwizjer (924) 01:05 Uwaga! 01:25 Arkana magii 02:45 Rozmowy w toku